


Hope Frost and Queen Lightning of Arendelle

by Cissmoll



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissmoll/pseuds/Cissmoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little crossover drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Frost and Queen Lightning of Arendelle

Lightning was standing on the balcony outside her bedroom, looking down on the summer paradise called Arendelle. The flowers were blooming again, the trees had regained their leaves and the only trace left from her accidental winter escapade was the patch of ice she’d left for the kids in the courtyard. She watched as two boys and a girl hesitantly took their first steps onto the ice, clinging to each other’s’ hands as they let the sharp skids on their skates glide against the ice. They soon got the hang of it, grinning triumphantly as they swooshed back and forth the yard, their laughter echoing against the stone walls of the castle. Lightning smiled. Being a queen was tiring – especially for someone with Lightning’s rusty social skills – but moments like this made it all worthwhile. The people of her kingdom were happy again, and that was all a queen could possibly wish for.

A sudden gust of wind swept over the courtyard, pushing one of the boys into the arms of the girl. They almost lost their balance, but the girl managed to straight them up, leaving them in a close embrace. They both blushed, gazing into each other’s eyes. The girl was the first one to let go, and the boy almost lost his balance again.

Lightning sighed. “Are you done playing matchmaker yet, Hope Frost?” she said, her gaze still fixed on the playing kids. She could hear a chuckle coming from behind her, and knew that a silver-haired man in a blue hoodie had just materialized on the balcony.

“Not yet, your highness.” Hope created another gust of wind, and Lightning could feel something tug her hair.

“Damn it, Hope, not again,” Lightning groaned, trying to keep her pink locks within the strict hairdo. After fighting the cold, incorporeal hands for a few moments she decided to just give up, letting the wind release her braid from the top of her head.

“I don’t understand why you keep doing that,” Lightning said with a frown. She often wore her hair up in a braid wound around her head, and though she now had years of practice and it no longer took her hours to get it up that way, it was still a pretty tricky procedure.

A pair of real, physical hands lifted the braid from her back and moved it so it would fall over her shoulder instead. Hope let the braid glide through his fingers, leaving crystals of frost imbedded in it. Lightning didn’t know if the crystals were accidental or not, but they made her hair glitter beautifully in the sunlight.

“It looks better this way, your highness,” he said, and Lightning could hear on his voice that he was smiling.

“Please don’t call me that,” Lightning said, still looking down on the ground far below them.  

“Why not? You’re a queen now, aren’t you?” Hope’s hands left her hair and lingered on her shoulders. They were cold – even colder than her own – but it didn’t bother her.  She liked the cold, after all.

“Because it’s weird. It would be like me calling you Mr. Frost or something.” She leaned into his touch and sighed. “Everything changed after the coronation. The way people look at me, the way _Serah_ looks at me, it’s all different now. Please, Hope, don’t change. I don’t know what I’d do if you changed, too.”

Hope turned her around, placing one hand on the small of her back and the other right beneath her chin. He pulled her closer and tilted her head back, and Lightning could have sworn she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes before he leaned in and kissed her.

“I won’t change,” he murmured. “I promise.” His lips were cold against hers, colder than an ordinary human’s lips could ever be. He was a Guardian, a protector of the world with more power than Lightning could even imagine. She didn’t know exactly _what_ Hope Frost was, but she presumed he was something in between a powerful spirit and a god.

Hope leaned down and kissed her again, this time more passionately. Lightning realized that an ordinary human probably would have gotten frostbites after a kiss like that, and was for once thankful for her powers and the immunity to cold they’d given her. Her powers had caused her a lot of grief over the years, but without them, she never would have caught the interest of Hope Frost. Now, she couldn’t imagine a life without him. He’d been there all her life; comforting her when she was scared, holding her when she cried, calming her down when the storm inside her threatened to swallow her whole – he’d always watched over her, saving her from herself.  

“I love you,” she whispered, clasping the fabric of his hoodie in her hands. She knew he would have to leave her again soon. Someone somewhere would be in need, and he would have to be there, fulfilling his duties as a Guardian.

“I love you too, my queen,” he answered. When Lightning furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to object, Hope hushed her by placing a finger on her lips.

“That does not qualify as a change,” he said softly, already beginning to fade away. He smiled, and pressed a final kiss against her lips. “You were my queen long before you wore a crown.”

 


End file.
